


(Not so friendly) Friends

by thewritingkoala, Tina0609



Series: Tom & Charlie [7]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Badass Charlie, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Prejudice, difficult first meetings, meeting the friends, one hell of a sexy kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingkoala/pseuds/thewritingkoala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina0609/pseuds/Tina0609
Summary: Tom and Charlie are in love. So, it's time to meet his friends, obviously. But his friends were also friends of Emily. How will they deal with meeting Charlie? And how will Charlie react?





	(Not so friendly) Friends

 

 

Charlie sighs as she looks in the mirror. Really now? That’s what she’s going for? A simple dress and flat shoes?

She sighs again. It’s been a long day at work and she’s actually not that fond of going out instead of just burying herself in bed. And Tom.

But she kind of promised Tom to meet a few of his oldest – and best – friends as well as the newer ones – like Jessica Chastain. Whelp. That doesn’t help one bit.

Especially since they didn’t know much about Tom’s and Charlie’s relationship. And now the whole world knows, because they’ve been seen during a walk with Evie a fortnight ago.

They never hid, but it’s still a little strange that it’s really out there now. And that people know who Charlie is.

The picture itself is nice, they look happy, all bundled up because it’s been a little cold. Charlie holds little Evie’s hand while having her other arm wrapped around Tom’s hips. Tom’s arm is slung over her shoulders and they’re laughing at something Evie’s said.

Another sigh leaves her. She doesn’t even know why she’s nervous. Tom’s family already loves Charlie. But these are his friends, and they’re important.

Taking a deep breath, she looks down at three pairs of earrings she’s laid out. One looks too flashy, the other one reminds her of her own grandmother, and the third one is a bit too exotic.

Nothing seems right today, and her nerves are already somewhat frayed before she’s even met anyone.

The sound of a knock on the front door makes Charlie start. That’s going to be Tom, picking her up to take her to his place. This is the first time after Em’s death ad Tom’s temporary alcohol problems that he’s invited his buddies to a party at his home. Big step, and she’s part of it.

With a nervous swallow, she walks to the door. When she opens it, she’s greeted by Tom looking unfairly handsome in a dark blue button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his beard trimmed and his curls slightly gelled back.

Wow. Um…yes, wow.

“Charlie?”

“Hm?” Belatedly, she realizes Tom has spoken to her.

He raises a brow and grins. “Staring is impolite.”

Whoops.

She doesn’t have a chance to say sorry because Tom swoops in for a kiss, keeping it firm but gentle and destroying a few brain cells along the way.

“Ready to go?” he asks, one big hand possessively splayed over the small of her back.

The nervousness is back.

“No, I…I haven’t picked the right earrings yet, and…”

Tom gives her a once-over that destroys another brain cell or two because it feels like a caress.

“You’re absolutely beautiful. No need for earrings.”

“But…”

“No but. If you leave the earrings, it’s much easier for me to do this.”

Before she can blink, Tom has leaned close again and taken one earlobe between his lips. He flicks his tongue against it, then nips it softly.

Nervous? Nope, she’s definitely not nervous now.

The moan that leaves Charlie almost makes Tom want to do much more than simply nip her earlobe. But no, he’s going to have guests in about half an hour, and he’s been looking forward to this for more than a week.

When he lets go of Charlie, Tom can feel – and see – the nervousness radiating from her. But she’s got no reason to be.

His four best friends from Cambridge – William, James, Dave and Nick – are going to come, bringing their wives along. Oh, and Jess is in town for shooting – sans husband –, which means she’ll be there as well, because “I want to meet the woman that makes my favourite Tom smile so much”.

They’re gonna love Charlie, because Tom does too. They loved Emily as well of course, the women being a tight group of friends, knowing each other since Cambridge as well. But they want Tom to be happy and he knows they can see it’s Charlie who does that to him.

And if they haven’t seen that in the pictures, they’ll see it tonight. Not, if she’s fainting from nerves, though.

“Believe me,” he whispers as he leans in again, “it’s gonna be great, and they’re going to love you.”

Charlie just stares at him, so Tom grabs her handbag from inside (she only needs a small one, because she’s got stuff at his place), waves at Blanket, who’s got enough to eat for the night, and leads Charlie outside, closing the door softly as he takes her hand.

“Come on. Can’t be late to my own party.”

* * *

As if Tom can sense her anxiety, he drives mostly one-handed and holds her hand, his thumb drawing reassuring circles on her skin.

Shouldn’t he be the nervous one? He hasn’t had so many peole around or really celebrated anything not directly related to Evie for months.

But for the past few days, Tom has been surprisingly quiet and happy. He reacted way better to those pap pics than she would have thought, as if he’s taken another step in the right direction and really is ready for the world to know.

Gulping, Charlie half-wishes Evie were here today. But she’s been sent to her aunt’s place so the adults can party in peace.

Charlie doesn’t even know why she’s so nervous. She’s fought for this, for a relationship with Tom. They’re happy, with tiny difficulties in between that were to be expected.

She just has the feeling that Em left huge footsteps behind, and was part of their tightly knit circle of friends, but she’s a total stranger and has no idea whether she should try to fill those footsteps or just forge her own path.

“You’re thinking too much.” Tom’s quiet voice interrupts her, and she realizes that they’ve stopped in front of the house and he’s staring at her with a loving smile and a raised brow.

“Sorry.” She smiles back, a bit shakily.

“I know just how to make the thinking stop.”

With that, Tom leans over and settles his mouth over hers in another kiss–interrupted rudely by someone wrapping their knuckles against the car window.

Charlie barely holds in a shriek as she and Tom part and the face of a grinning man is staring directly into the car through Tom’s window. He’s got black hair that curls a little just like Tom’s. He’s clean shaven and looks to be at a similar height as her boyfriend. And he opens his mouth to say something just as a little groan leaves Tom’s mouth.

“No funny business in the car!”

Charlie bites her lip just as Tom lets go of her, his cheeks a little red and a grin on his lips. “Sorry, Nick tends to be early. Obviously.”

One last reassuring smile and a squeeze on her hand before he lets go, opens the car door and greets the man who must be Nick with a hug and a laugh.

It’s nice to see him like this, Charlie’s not really seen him around anyone but his family. Tom’s smile is wide, his body language open and Nick looks just the same.

When they part, Tom goes to greet a woman standing slightly behind Tom’s friend. That must be the wife then. She’s tall and blonde, red lips forming a soft smile as she greets Tom with a tight embrace and a kiss on the cheek.

Belatedly, Charlie realises that she’s still sitting in the car. Mostly because Nick’s now bending over a bit to peek inside. “Hello there,” he says and waves.

“Uh, hello.”

“You wanna come out?”

Well, no. But she probably should. “Of course.”

So, she does. Gets out, rounds the car and walks towards the trio, glad when she can ignore the stares and focuses on Tom’s outstretched hand instead.

She grabs it, and then Tom pulls her closer, a big smile on his face. “Nick, April, this is Charlotte, my girlfriend.”

It feels a bit odd to hear him say her full name. She’s always just Charlie to Evie and him, and lately sometimes also whatever murmured endearment Tom comes up with to make her heart race.

Charlotte said in that voice and tone makes her feel like modern-day royalty somehow. And that’s even weirder because usually Tom exudes the British royal vibe.

“Hello, nice to meet you,” she says belatedly, shaking the proffered hand.

“So you’re the mysterious woman Tom’s been hiding from all of us.”

It probably wasn’t meant that way but Charlie can’t help feeling a little guilty and insecure. Tom’s hand tightens on her waist.

“I wasn’t hiding her, you people just weren’t looking,” he says, sounding firm and a little joking.

That’s rather nice. They haven’t exactly been hiding but Charlie knows of course that she’s a novelty not many knew about. It just felt like the right thing to do, at the time. Now she’s not so sure, feeling the curious stares.

“Anyway,” Tom’s voice interrupts her thoughts. “The party’s my way of shouting it from the rooftops. Speaking of which, let’s get it started, shall we?”

They all turn, Charlie a little unsure, if she should walk next to Tom or let the others lead the way. God, what’s wrong with her?

Maybe it’s because they’ve known each other for almost 20 years and she’s been there for… well… not yet two.

But Tom takes her hand and drags her along, Nick and April following. Charlie tries not to look back over her shoulder to see the reactions.

“I’ve brought a nice whiskey, by the way,” Nick says. “Like the old times.”

Charlie squeezes Tom’s hand a bit as she feels him stiffen. He opens the door and then takes a deep breath.

“Then there’s enough for the four of you. I’m off the whiskey. Have been for a while.”

This time, as Tom steps into the house and holds the door open, Charlie does turn around and sees the look that passes between Nick and his wife. Oh.

“Oh, the new girlfriend is a little stricter with the drinking habits?” April makes it sound like a joke, but somehow it doesn’t feel that way to Charlie.

“Charlie’s been great actually. It just hasn’t been very easy. The last year was… yeah.”

“Yeah,” Nick says and then steps forward and puts a hand on Tom’s shoulder. “I know.”

* * *

The next hour is pretty much a repetition of what happened during the first meeting. Somehow, all of Tom’s friends seem to firstly hold a grudge because they weren’t told (and had to find out in the paper or because Tom had included her name in the invitation) and secondly compare her to Em.

Charlie can't really fault them because of course Tom and his wife were happy and did lots of things together. And of course they will have to get to know Charlie first.

Still, the speculative looks don't stop hurting. Neither do the offhand remarks that hint at a long history or at all the ways in which she is different from Evie’s mother. And their sometimes thinly veiled surprise that she is  obviously so close to Tom and that Tom adores her, too.

With a sigh, Charlie's wandered into the kitchen and now pretends to wash her glass so she can breathe for a bit.

Tom's perfectly happy and oblivious to the tense undercurrents, chatting with everyone, smiling that boyish sunshine smile of his, staying clear of the hard liquor–and sneaking in affectionate touches whenever he meanders back to Charlie’s side.

Busying herself with more things to do, Charlie stacks the dishwasher with used glases and plates, squatting.

“I wonder what Evie thinks of all this,” she hears a female voice say, a moment before two of the guests find their way into the kitchen, oblivious to her crouching in the corner.

“Mhm,” the other woman replies. “She’s probably hardly free enough from her job at the hospital to really look after Evie. Do you suppose they’ll marry eventually and she’ll become a stay-at-home step mom?”

Charlie’s quiet, almost afraid to breathe. She recognises the voices, they’re William’s and Dave’s wives. And they’re in the doorway, still not noticing Charlie in the room.

At least she thinks so, because at the moment Charlie can’t hear anything except the blood rushing in her ears. How dare they?

Up until this point she’s felt like a new girl in school. Talking to people and trying to become friends but realising that everyone else knows the other ones for a lot longer. She doesn’t have insides jokes with anyone except Tom.

But this is something else entirely.

“I just hope Tom doesn’t run into anything headlong. That wouldn’t be good for Evie,” is what Charlie hears next, and she grits her teeth. She should really not start a discussion with Tom’s best friends, right?

“Hopefully, Evie won’t get too attached. She shouldn’t have to lose another person.”

Charlie agrees, actually. Evie shouldn’t lose her. Well, it’s looked alright so far.

Just when she decides to maybe stay on the floor forever, another voice is thrown in the mix. It’s American and it’s bubbly. It’s Jess. The only one who's actually talked to her like she meant it so far.

“Hi, I was looking for Charlie. She went in here somewhere, didn’t she?”

Charlie sighs at the same time she can hear a soft “Uh,” uttered by William’s wife. She stands up, seeing the women (except Jess, bless her) cringe.

“I’m here. Just stacking the dishwasher.”

“Oh, great. I was looking for a new bottle of wine.” Again, bless her.

Charlie nods and then turns to the fridge, feeling the stares of all the women on her back. “You can all wait in the living-room. I’ll bring everything out,” she says into the fridge, trying to keep her voice calm.

She sounds kind of meek, though, doesn’t she? Ugh. Charlie feels the cold on her face, and a quiet rage in her veins, but it’s probably not a good idea to give them a piece of her mind and ruin Tom’s first party in over a year.

“Yeah, you ladies go back to whatever it is that floats your boat,” Jessica’s voice floats over, and she blinks.

There’s a tiny edge in the actress’s voice that surprises Charlie. But maybe it shouldn’t. Jess–god, who’d have thought she’d be on first name basis with one of Hollywood’s big names?!–has been friendly, supportive and genuinely curious right from the moment when she breezed in, hugged and kissed Tom and then hugged Charlie too.

“Charlie’s got everything perfectly under control,” Jess adds, and somehow it sounds as if she means the Evie situation as much as the wine bottle.

Bless her.

There’s mumbling and vanishing, shuffling footsteps, and then Charlie startles when Jess slams the fridge door shut and turns to her, lifting her chin with a finger.

“Now now, don’t look like that,” she chastises softly but firmly. “The stick is up their ass, not yours or Tom’s, so there’s no need to take whatever comments or stares to heart.”

It would be too strange to hug Jess to death right now, wouldn’t it? Crying would be a bit too far, either, Charlie thinks. But she’s just so relieved at this moment.

“You heard them too?” Charlie asks, just to be sure that she’s not some insecure girl in school that makes a big deal out of everything.

“I did, a little bit,” the actress confirms with a nod. “And I know they probably want to look out for Tom, but they’re not doing a good job. I’ve seen the two of you this past hour, I think you’ll be fine without people looking out for you,” she continues. “And Tom told me how great you are with Evie.”

Okay, now Charlie does want to cry. Kind of. Or really hug Jess. “Thank you,” is all she says instead.

It’s great to know at least someone is on her side. Though, that won’t make Tom’s best friends suddenly like her.

“You’re welcome. And stop overthinking. I can see it.”

“But… They… Tom loves them.”

“Yeah, but he loves you, too.”

Charlie shrugs. Yes, sometimes it feels like it. Often, even. But he’s never said it. That’s obviously okay, because they’ve established that it’ll take a moment, if he says it at all. And he shouldn’t say it just to shut up his friends. She sighs. Damn it all, she didn’t want the evening to go like this.

“So, that bottle of wine is in the fridge, right? Let’s grab that and join the others.”

And before she can protest, Jess gets a bottle of white wine out, and grabs Charlie’s hand, dragging her out to the living-room.

“Look who I’ve found,” she announces, and Charlie searches for Tom’s face. He’s smiling brightly at her, a glass of wine in hand and then comes over.

Charlie can’t help but smile back. “I thought you ran out on me,” he chuckles and then swoops in for a kiss on the mouth. It stays appropriate for guests, but it’s still basically the first PDA they’ve shown today.

He’s been wanting to do that for quite a while, Tom realizes as soon as he’s swooped down for a kiss. He isn’t even a PDA person in general, though he’s much more himself and touchy-feely when he’s around friends instead of costars or out and hunted by paps.

But as much fun as he’s been having these past hour, he’s hardly had Charlie by his side. And he sometimes got the weird feeling that she wasn’t all that happy–though every time he glanced over, she sent him a smile.

And so when she sighs quietly into the kiss, Tom captures her lips a second time, his free hand sliding to the small of her back.

She melts beneath him and against him, all soft surrender that should not turn him on so fucking much right here and right now.

There’s a whistle and a whoop, and Tom takes a hasty step back to break the kiss, nearly upending his wine. Then Charlie’s blushing and he’s blushing, and there are murmurs and giggles.

Someone thumps him on the back rather hard, and he’s in danger of sloshing wine all over himself again. When he turns, it’s to see a grinning Jess who gives him a wink.

“About time you did that. Go, Thomas!”

* * *

The next hours are spent a little bit like that. Tom getting more confident, his friends getting happier and also a little tipsier, though nobody opens the whiskey, everyone opting for wine and beer instead.

Tom is pleasantly happy and giddy, and currently sitting on his comfy couch, Charlie next to him. Not quite cuddling, but he’s gotten the feeling that she’s not that comfortable tonight.

So, better not embarrass her further. He’s only got his arm around her shoulders while talking to William, Nick and their wives.

Jess is sitting on Charlie’s other side, and he’s happy to notice they seem to get on splendidly. Though, that’s the case with everyone Charlie meets.

“Aw, do you remember the first holiday we’ve had together where we also took the children?” April asks. “We had so much fun.”

They had. Tom sighs, a smile forming on his lips just as Charlie stiffens next to him a bit.

“Too bad we can’t do that anymore,” April continues.

“Well, we can,” Charlie speaks up next to him, and Tom can’t help to notice the edge in her voice. She sounds… sassy? Maybe not sassy but definitely unlike herself.

Charlie knows she sounds a bit too loud and vehement, but she’s reaching boiling point.

To her left, Jess mutters a ‘go, girl’ and coughs to cover it up. To her right, oblivious Tom is blinking at her.

Everyone else has gone very quiet, some with big eyes and others avoiding her confrontational gaze.

“Holidays with family and friends are so important,” Charlie continues, her voice still a bit high and vibrating with held-back words. “I think we should definitely keep that tradition up. The older Evie is, the more she’s bound to enjoy these trips.”

Next to her, Tom is now smiling but still blessedly clueless as he squeezes her hand.

“Yes, darling, that would be lovely,” he says, and one of his friends–it’s Nick, isn’t it?–gives a tentative nod.

One of the women Charlie had overheard in the kitchen sniffles delicately. “Won’t you be too busy to fit a nice, long trip in?” she asks Charlie, a thousand unspoken words concealed in the seemingly harmless question.

Charlie counts to three in her head and bares her teeth in what could or could not pass for a smile.

“Oh, I’ll find a way, trust me. Just like all working mothers, it’s all about balancing work and family for me. As it will be again for Tom, I’m sure, once he goes back to acting.”

There, interpret that however you want, everyone. She’s deliberately placed herself in Evie’s mother’s shoes though of course everyone knows she’s not her ‘real’ mother.

“Uh, but you aren’t…” April starts and Charlie’s blood starts to boil. She’s not about to say what Charlie thinks she is, right?“

But before she can continue, Tom starts to speak up, either interrupting her on purpose or because he simple didn’t hear it. “And you’re great with it.”

The way Tom beams at her, Charlie almost forgets the stupid comments and glares thrown her way. She smiles back, but then William’s wife (honestly, she doesn’t care at this point anymore. With how things are going, she’ll never see them again) speaks up.

“I’m sure you’re good at that, Charlotte. But that’s not all there is to it, you know? On a holiday you’re there with Evie for 24 hours a day. That’s different from now. Are you sure you’re in for that?”

And if there was silence before, now it’s dead silence. Tom’s stiff next to her, his smile gone. Jess seems to take deep breaths and Tom’s friends seem to love the pattern of the floor very much. At least, they're staring at it intensely.

Charlie inhales and exhales a few times before she speaks up. “During the first year I’ve known them, I showed Evie how to care for the cat, and I came over when she had the flu. I cook for her when she’s at my house, I hold her when she’s sick and I pick her up from school when I’m free. I spend entire weekends with her and… And…”

She’s breathing heavily right now and there’s a stinging sensation in her eyes. Charlie barely registers Tom’s strong hold on her hand or the way he looks at her open-mouthed.

“You’re not her mother, though,” April mumbles then, and Charlie closes her eyes. She doesn’t want to see their faces when she says what she’s got to say.

“Emily’s dead. I don’t know if you’ve forgotten this. But she’s dead.”

Yikes. Maybe she shouldn’t have put it that bluntly, but enough is enough.

There’s a gasp and utter silence, and Tom has grown so tense next to her that he’s practically turned into a marble statue.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

She clears her throat, feeling her cheeks burn as she lowers her gaze.

“Sorry, but…”

Yeah, but.

Suddenly Tom jerks into motion, startling her and everyone else. She hasn’t got a clue how he’ll react, so feeling him loop an arm around her and pulling her close catches her completely by surprise.

“No, don’t apologize,” he says. Softly yet firmly. His voice a bit scratchy the way it often happens when Emily is mentioned. “Charlie is right, you know.” He moves his gaze from her to everyone else. “Em isn’t here anymore. And although none of us have forgotten that, I think none of us know how to handle it either. Took me long enough to become human again…”

He chuckles, the sound mirthless and heartbreaking because they all know what a mess he was. “And you know what’s helped me? Acknowledging that things have changed, that I have changed, and that I will change even more. And Charlie’s the one who’s helped me with that. She’s been here for me. For Evie too, in so many ways I couldn’t.”

Now he sounds a bit choked up and his hand on her arm is shaking, and Charlie feels it deep inside. “I miss Em. And I know you all miss her too.” He singles out the woman who made the rather nasty remark, and Charlie realizes with a start that her mouth is trembling. “I know she was like a sister to you. But she isn’t here anymore. We’re all here though, and she would want us to live our lives to the fullest. Wouldn’t she?”

“But…” Nick’s wife starts, and if she wasn’t so mad, Charlie would roll her eyes. “You’ve sprung this on us, Tom.”

Charlie blinks. It’s the first time, April actually looks like she cares.

“We are… she was… you…” she then sighs and seems to take a deep breath. Her husband takes her hand and squeezes just as Tom holds on a little tighter on Charlie’s arm.

Charlie looks around the room. Most of Tom’s friends have their eyes downcast while Jess’s and Tom’s eyes are fixed on April. Charlie looks back at her and is surprised – or isn’t she? – to see tears in her eyes.

She continues – or better yet, starts again –, “You didn’t tell us anything. We didn’t know how you felt, because we almost lost all contact. And that’s okay I guess. Because you hurt and you were there for Evie. But then we read the newspaper and there’s you and another woman. And she’s suddenly there and here and with you, and we don’t even know her. Because you don’t tell us anything.” And then she looks at Charlie. “Sorry, but we don’t know you.”

Now it’s Charlie who holds on to Tom a bit tighter.

“April,” she hears Nick whisper, a patronizing tone in his voice.

“No,” she answers and looks at him. “Tom tells us he’s changed and he’s changing and that Charlotte’s there for Evie. But we don’t even know her! She could be anyone!”

April gestures at her, and after her speech the room is quiet again. Charlie doesn’t know what to say to this. Probably, that she can understand. And then Tom sighs deeply next to her.

Scrubbing his free hand over his face, Tom struggles for the right words. But there are no right or wrong words, are there? Each of them has to deal with this their own way. Still, he needs the woman he loves and the friends he loves to get along.

He looks up again, resting his pleading gaze on each of them in turn.

“That’s how life happens, isn’t it though? It springs things on us. It sprung Em’s death on me, then it made my path cross with Charlie.”

There are murmurs and small nods, and Nick is hugging April to his side.

“Besides, I’m here now,” Charlie speaks up softly, startling everyone. “You can get to know me now.”

Tom squeezes her while Jess adds a firm “exactly”.

“I…” Charlie hesitates, then sits up straighter. “I  _don’t_ want to take anyone’s place or erase Emily’s memory. Not for Tom or Evie, not for all of you. But I  _do_ have a right to my own place.”

All choked up again, Tom tries to smile his admiration for the fighter by his side.

Charlie sees everyone nodding along and hears April and William’s wife sniffling softly. The other two send her a tentative smile and Charlie breathes a first little sigh of relief and gets a little more comfortable.

As she looks around, she can see the men cradling their wives a little closer, everyone seemingly lost in thought.

When Jess sighs dramatically and then grabs Charlie’s hand and clutches it to her chest and then lets out a, “I feel so left out, cuddle me!”, Charlie utters the first – albeit hesitant – chuckle of the night.

With Jess’s head on her shoulder and Tom’s lips that press against her hair, Charlie almost doesn’t feel the eyes on her anymore.

It’s quiet again until Nick softly clears his throat, suddenly all eyes on him. He blushes a bit but then smiles. And Charlie’s not as afraid as before.

“So, Charlotte –”

“Charlie, please,” she interrupts. “Sorry.”

He smirks at her and Jess chuckles. “Okay. Charlie. So, how did you two meet exactly?”

She tries to figure out how he means it. Does he want to judge her? But he’s smiling and open and Tom hums and so Charlie relaxes a little bit as well.

“Well, it wasn’t exactly a romance novel start…” Charlie begins hesitantly, and that earns her a few chuckles.

“But looking back now, it could have been a good rom-com start,” Tom interjects with a self-deprecating win. “And I might have been a bit of an arse.”

Now some guests are snickering, and Jess leans around Charlie to poke him in the ribs. “Why, Mr. Hiddleston, are you on the path to self-realization?”

Now there’s laughter, and even Aril’s mouth is quivering with a grin.

So Charlie relaxes some more and describes briefly how brave injured Evie was and how Tom–understandably–had a hospital freak-out of sorts.

At the end of the story, Tom pulls her closer again. “So, for once I didn’t get to be the dashing knight in shining armor. But as you can see, I did manage to ensnare an avenging angel in a doctor’s outfit instead.”

* * *

And an angel she’s been for the next hours as well, Tom thinks to himself as he closes the door at half past 1 after saying goodbye to Jess, Nick and April. They’re the last to go, and though there weren’t necessarily hugs (except with Jess, of course), April at least didn’t look like she wanted to skin Charlie alive anymore.

Charlie’s stayed by his side for the rest of the night, becoming a little more giggly even with his friends, while they did the same. And yes, Tom might have a little buzz going on as well, but nothing compared to old days, so he’s quite proud of himself.

He leans against the closed front door for a moment, running a hand first over his face then through his hair.

Charlie’s been great this evening, again kind of saving him. Because yes, she took the brunt of the accusations that mostly could occur because he’s been too scared to tell anyone about a new love.

Maybe it’s because the world has seen him lose someone he’s loved before? Trying to not get too attached? Though, he thinks and smiles, it’s a little late for that now.

Locking the door, Tom wanders off, surprised (and absolutely not surprised) to find Charlie in his kitchen, loading the dishwasher with some more plates and glasses, while the wine glasses are lined up by the sink.

“You don’t have to do that, you know? Can’t I just take you… to bed?”

Charlie starts a bit, hearing his voice, then looks up at him with a grin. “Take me, huh?” she asks with a raised brow. “I can’t stand the smell of stale beer and leftover wine the next morning. Gonna do the dishes now.”

Tom smirks and comes closer. “Wouldn’t you much rather do me than the dishes?”

Charlie chuckles, but he can see her eyes roaming up and down his body once. “Down boy,” she grins. “Maybe that last beer wasn’t good for you after all.”

“Maybe.” Tom shrugs, not missing how Charlie eyes his shoulders, and his muscles bunching when he crosses his arms and prowls closer. “But I’ll have you know I’m not too tipsy for all sorts of important things.”

“Important things?” Pausing in her task, Charlie raises a brow at him. “And what might those important things be, Mr. Hiddleston?”

“Well…” He licks his lips, which makes Charlie’s eyes go darker. “For instance, my vision isn’t blurry, so I can feast my eyes on how beautiful you look. Very important, that.”

Is that her breath hitching? Tom walks a few steps closer.

Charlie scoffs, looking away. “I bet I look a fright by now. Hair all out of order, clothes rumpled from all the socializing…”

Her words falter when Tom reaches out to turn her face and lift her chin so he can stare into her eyes.

“I like you all rumpled. Especially after certain ‘activities’ that tend to make one rather rumpled.”

He tries a wink, which may have been more ridiculous than salacious because dammit he’s always had difficulties with winking and he does feel a bit tipsy.

She loves his winks. Loves them, because they’re adorable – he is adorable – and because they always make her smile or grin since Charlie can’t quite figure out how a grown man like Tom can be so bad at it.

But right now it’s a little more gulping and staring than grinning. Because Tom’s so close now that he lets go of Charlie’s chin, and takes her hand instead.

She’s not holding plates anymore, so it’s easy to pull her in a standing position. And there he is licking his lips again while walking her backwards.

There’s not much space for her to go, though, so Charlie finds herself against the kitchen counter rather quickly. Tom still comes closer.

“There,” he mumbles. “No thinking of dishes now, yeah?”

He’s got her trapped between his arms now, Tom’s hands resting on the counter left and right from her. His knee nudges itself between her thighs, and Charlie has to fully look up in order to see his eyes.

She sighs. God, he’s beautiful. Sometimes she can’t quite understand how he can be. Not just on the outside but the inside as well.

But, the stubborn part in her isn’t yet ready to admit defeat. She knows she’ll lose anyway, so a little fun along the way won’t hurt.

“Well,” she answers rather hoarsly, “There’s not much else to think about.”

She sees a little smirk on Tom’s face and tries to hide her own. And then he leans his head close, breathes against her cheek and whispers, “Think about me. And you. And beds.”

Has it been this hot in the kitchen before? It hasn’t, right?

Charlie inhales, catching an enticing noseful of Tom’s scent mixed with wine, potato chips, and someone else’s perfume.

She wrinkles her nose at the last detail, feeling a sudden jab of possessiveness. Of course, he’s hugged everyone goodbye, gotten powder and perfume all over his clothes. Charlie doesn’t mind. He’s got to be the biggest and best hugger in the universe. Still…

Of their own volition, her arms come up to circle his neck and stake her claim, and Tom sees that as an invitation to nuzzle some more.

“Still thinking about dishes?” he purrs close to her ear, raising goose bumps. “Or are you imagining sliding between the sheets so that I can slide between your thighs?”

“Tom!” It’s a squeak and she realizes his tongue has been loosened a bit but he doesn’t sound drunk to her.

Doesn’t feel drunk either when he presses in closer and begins to brush small kisses along the side of her neck and to her jaw.

“Yes, Charlie?”

“Don’t tease me like that,” she mumbles just as Tom’s kisses move first closer to her lips and then back, along her cheeks. Charlie tries not to sound so breathless, she really does. But she doesn’t manage.

“I’m not teasing,” Tom whispers. “I’m promising.” Gosh, he can’t say things like that and should say more things like that at the same time. “I’m promising, and it’ll work out fine, if you just come to bed with me.”

By now, Tom’s reached Charlie’s temples and then kisses her – by now – closed eyelids. She tilts her head in relaxation and bliss. “I hate you, Tom.” It doesn’t sound convincing. At all. But Charlie doesn’t care.

“Nah. You don’t.” Suddenly, his lips are close to hers, teasing, breathing against her. “You really don’t.”

“Hm. I don’t.” As she speaks, she can almost taste his lips.

“Good. Let’s go to bed.”

And then he does kiss her, the butterflies in Charlie’s belly roar to life and she instinctively pulls him closer by his neck.

Of course, they’ve shared a million kisses by now. Ever since their rocky start–well, make that rocky starts–they’ve spent quite a few hours in bed–or not bed–to cherish each other. Sometimes it’s just a stolen kiss when Evie’s at home, at other times it’s Tom sneaking into her flat on nights where Evie is sleeping at his sister’s place. At yet other times, Charlie stays the night here and they’re extra quiet.

So she knows that Tom has all sorts of kisses with which he drives her crazy. Slow and agoizingly sensual ones. Unabashedly hungry ones. Bitey ones. Nibbling ones. All tongue and masterful seduction ones. Gentle ones that bloom like flowers.

This one right now, though, she can’t place. Has the bit of alcohol gone to her head? Or changed the way he kisses?

Because this feels different somehow. Thorough. Meaningful?

Charlie opens her mouth on a blissful sigh when Tom’s tongue slicks over her lips–then blinks like a deer in the headlights when he breaks the connection after a second instead of taking things further.

They’re both breathing raggedly from just this one kiss.

Tom drops his forehead to hers, then mumbles so softly that she can barely hear him, “Charlie, I need to tell you something.”

Oh god. She’s gonna have a heart attack right here in Tom’s kitchen. Instinctively, Charlie holds on a little tighter to him, dropping her hands to his shoulders just in order to maybe not fall straight to the floor when she faints.

This evening’s been shitty, right? She didn’t get along with Tom’s friends at all. They’re important to him. He loves them. He can’t choose between them.

That was a kiss good-bye, wasn’t it? That’s why it felt so different.

Before Tom can tell her all of that, Charlie does.

“I know. It didn’t go well. I’m so sorry. And I understand. Or, well, I have to understand. If you have to decide between people you love and me, then choose the people you love. I’ll get by. I… I…”

She can’t say anything more, because Tom lifts his head so he can look into her eyes and firmly says, “Shut it.”

Well, that’s not nice.

But she’s quiet, because how dare he look so gorgeous when he’s breaking up with her? And there’s also a lump in her throat, she can’t swallow in order to actually talk to him.

Tom first licks, then bites his lip. “Sorry. That’s not how this was supposed to go.” He seemingly takes a few deep breaths, then searches her eyes again.

“Just say it,” Charlie croaks.

“Charlie. I… I think… no. No, I know.” He’s talking all softly, and then his voice goes even quieter. “I love you, Charlie.”

Wow, she really must’ve had one glass too many. Or did someone slip something into her drink?

Or is she dreaming? That must be it. She’ll wake up any minute now and realize the party hasn’t even happened yet and this is all just her nerves playing a trick on her.

But when she blinks and tries to breathe, it all feels very real.

Tom’s nearness, his intense gaze, her heart thudding too fast.

“Say…say that again,” she croaks.

He still looks kind of nervous but gives her a slow, small smile now.

“I love you, Charlie. Don’t make me use your full name to get the point across.”

Her eyes widen. She is half afraid they’ll fall out.

He’s said it. Really said it for the first time, though she’s felt his love for her already.

Whoa.

Now Tom is the one getting panicky. Because Charlie’s not saying anything but stares at him.

Of course, he’s taken his time although he’s known what he’s been feeling for quite some time now. Definitely before she came to him on Em’s first death anniversary. He just didn’t realise then.

But now she’s staring at him, blinking and swallowing and fucking mute. Tom’s scared that he’s waited too long.

It’s his friends, right? They treated her badly tonight. And now Charlie’s decided it’s enough. Tom knows she loves him – she wasn’t scared to show him – but maybe tonight has been too much.

“Charlotte,” he whispers which seems to send a shiver through her. “Could you please say something?”

“I… thank you so much.”

Well. That was unexpected but at least she’s beaming at him now. And he’s so happy that he almost doesn’t care. “You’re welcome, I guess?”

“Oh, I’m sorry! But… well, I’ve been waiting for so long. Not that I wanted to rush you! But you said it! So, thank you for saying that! Oh! And I love you too.”

Tom chuckles, and somehow feels a little lighter and a little more fulfilled at the same time. “That sounds nice.”

She smiles up at him and Tom swears she’s never looked more beautiful. “Can you say it again?” she whispers again and leans a little closer so that their lips almost touch again.

“I love you, Charlie.”

“You really do?”

“I really do.”

 

 


End file.
